


Vokaya Halan

by qaroinlove



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kid Kirk, Kid Spock, Kidfic, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Tarsus IV, Universo Alterno, Viajes en el tiempo, amistad, menciones de abuso infantil, spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaroinlove/pseuds/qaroinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock y Jim se transportan de repente de regreso a su infancia, a Vulcano antes de su destrucción, como niños; pero, sólo Spock tiene sus recuerdos. La oscura infancia de Jim es revelada y Spock debe hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su amigo, y su mundo natal. La pregunta es, ¿cómo? OOC AU establecida después En la Oscuridad /amistad, pre-slash Jim-Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vokaya Halan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vokaya Halan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115273) by [Yangu_Fuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangu_Fuyu/pseuds/Yangu_Fuyu). 



Vokaya Halan  
Yangu_Fuyu

 

Summary: Spock y Jim se transportan de repente de regreso a su infancia, a Vulcano antes de su destrucción, como niños; pero, sólo Spock tiene sus recuerdos. La oscura infancia de Jim es revelada y Spock debe hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su amigo, y su mundo natal. La pregunta es, cómo. OOC AU establecida después En la Oscuridad /amistad, pre-slash Jim-Spock

Notas: Primero, esto es una traducción autorizada por Yangu_Fuyu, y será un fic serie que consta de dos partes. Es un Spirk de construcción lenta. 

Thank you Yangu!!! 

 

Capítulo 1 - A través de la oscuridad y las sombras

 

Se sentía como que había sido sacado de la Enterprise, sus átomos destrozados a la fuerza, y reorganizándose ilógicamente mientras que caían de un vehículo en movimiento.  
... Una percepción irreflexiva. Su mente inventaba cosas cuando su conciencia decidió honrarlo con su presencia y fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

... Ilógico.

Ese era el primer hecho que su mente registro, era ver un cielo que sabía que se había hace mucho.

Ilógico era el hecho de que estaba en Vulcano de alguna manera o forma. Considerando la abrupta destrucción de los planetas por psicópata Romulano del futuro para destruir todo lo que su yo del futuro había amado, (ilógico que él deba usar una frase para hacer referencia a algo para sí mismo, en aspectos futuros que le concernirán.)  
Ilógica era el hecho de que él estaba en algún planeta y de cualquier manera o forma cuando él estaba anoche en la Enterprise.

... Con su capitán...

¡Jim!

Los ojos de Spock se ampliarían completamente si hubiera sido totalmente humano. ¡Jim! ¡¿Dónde estaba Jim?! Un gran pánico (emoción humana ilógica que era. Spock era muy consciente de que poseía emociones humanas. Eso no significaba que le gustara mostrarlas o tenerlas) estaba siendo empujado hacia su ser el pensamiento de donde estaba su amigo. ¿Le ocurrió esto mismo a él también? ¿O estaba a salvo?

Se sentó, y el mundo a su alrededor se balanceaba como si él no estuviese acostumbrado a moverse, automáticamente sus manos se posaron delante de el para estabilizarse. Fue entonces cuando otro ataque repentino se ventilo a través de su sistema. Sus manos y sus brazos eran de tamaño y longitud pequeña. Spock parpadeó escasamente un minuto y su cerebro parecía cerrado ante el hecho. Miró hacia abajo en busca de su cuerpo. Este también era pequeño. Lógicamente sugirió que su cuerpo se había retrocedido en edad.

Tal vez un viaje en el tiempo.

Tal noción no era rara para él; viendo como podía (por lo general) si quería comunicarse con su yo mayor en Nueva Vulcano. No había retrocedido en edad. Pero parecía que era la única opción de por qué estaría en Vulcano, y en un cuerpo más pequeño.

Su mente se cerró de nuevo. Su proceso de pensamiento se estaba obstaculizando. Había estado pensando en algo antes de que comenzara a divagar. Ahora, ¿qué había sido?  
Sus ojos buscaron distraídamente a su alrededor, catalogando su entorno, todo a su alrededor decía claramente Vulcano.  
... Excepto la de un pequeño cuerpo humanoide de un niño no muy lejos de él.

Spock sintió otra repentina y brusca ola de singularidad y miedo ir a través de él. Al pensar que el ser humano podría estar herido. Se levantó lentamente, y una vez que él se estabilizo, y estaba en orden para cooperar con su cuerpo más pequeño, se acercó al humano; ya que era un hombre, él había observado mientras se acercaba. Cuando él cayó de rodillas aun lado del niño se dio cuenta del pelo rubio, y que parecía bastante familiar. Mentalmente negó con la cabeza. Él conocía ese cabello y ese rostro (aunque, ahora un poco más pequeño... ... un rostro más joven), que era lógico, tener si él fuese traído aquí como un niño también, la única persona que estaba en ese momento con Spock, ese era su capitán quien habría sufrido los mismos cambios que él. Sin embargo, Spock no podía hablar por Jim directamente; ¿Él estaba herido? La única forma de saber eso sería tratar de despertarlo.  
... A través del tacto.

Spock mentalmente levantó sus escudos como hacía normalmente alrededor de Jim, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Jim estaría obligado a entrar en contacto con su persona. Porque Jim tendía a ser una persona táctil. Parecía ilógico que Spock no fuese capaz de tocarlo.  
Extendió la mano; agarrándolo del hombro del chico lo sacudió suavemente, eso era de esperar para obtener una respuesta.

La respuesta fue inmediata, un estremecimiento; un encogimiento de dolor debido al contacto. Spock se detuvo inmediatamente y se alejó. ¿Jim tenía miedo de contacto?  
— Jim. — Spock anunció. Apretando los dientes cuando sonaba tan... joven. Si Spock lastimo a Jim a través del tacto, algo que él juró nunca hacer de nuevo, iba a despertarlo por otros medios.  
— ¡Jim! ¡Despierta! — Spock dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el niño tanto como podía.  
Jim se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera. Spock esperaba, sabía que Jim estaba despierto, y llamaba a su nombre otra vez.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron, y Spock se inclinó hacia atrás, un poco desilusionado por cuánto miedo irradiaba de se pequeño cuerpo su amigo. Jim miró a su alrededor, sus ojos azules de decidieron por Spock.  
Sin embargo, ellos no había ningún rastro de reconocimiento.  
— ¿Jim? — Spock dijo de nuevo, un poco confundido y enfadado por qué Jim lo miraba como si no lo conociera.  
Jim se estremeció. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Jim preguntó con un poco de miedo impregnado en su voz.  
Spock parpadeó. — Yo soy tu amigo. — Relató, sabiendo muy bien que podía pronunciar el vínculo entre ellos sin descrédito. Eso era lo que ellos eran, y no podía mentir al respecto. Se había presentado a Jim (y viceversa) como su amigo un múltiplo variado de veces después de descubrir el hecho de que era lo que querían decir el uno al otro.

Jim miraba a su alrededor. — ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba; siseando de dolor, antes de mirar a Spock con el miedo de mostrar el dolor que sentía y tratando de medir sus reacciones.  
Spock estaba muy alarmado y preocupado.  
— Usted está en Vulcano. — Spock le dijo. Jim parpadeó sin comprender. —... El planeta Vulcano. — Spock confirmo positivamente.  
Los ojos de Jim se abrieron ampliamente como platos. — ¿Como llegué aquí? Yo estaba en Iowa — El muchacho dijo con temor, pero miró a Spock. Spock podía ver una tenue señal de esperanza. —... No me vas a llevar de nuevo con Frank... ¿verdad?  
Spock parpadeó. — Yo no conozco a ningún Frank.  
Jim nunca había hablado de su infancia con él. Spock no presionaría a hablar de algo que el humano había respetado de él.

— Él es mi padrastro. — Jim murmuró, sin mirar a Spock cuando él se estremeció de nuevo.

—Tú... estas lesionado. — Spock anunció, sin saber cómo Jim se tomaría su observación.

Jim se estremeció. — Yo estaba escondido.

Spock se sintió fruncir el ceño. — ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Yo estaba escondiéndome de Frank.

Spock fue capaz de sumar dos mas dos para hacer cuatro. — ¿Él... abusa de ti?

Jim se estremeció y miró hacia a él con miedo. Sin decir nada tampoco, permaneciendo tranquilo, pero se estremeció de nuevo cuando dolor le atravesó nuevamente por todo su cuerpo. Spock sintió la necesidad de consolar a Jim, como una ola feroz para proteger a su ahora niño capitán, que probablemente ahora tenía algún tipo de amnesia. Tal onda que no podía obligar a disipar o gravitarla alrededor de él, él ya conocía que tenia un fuerte sentimiento de proteccionismo hacia su amigo, y el sabia cuando llegaba hacia él.  
— ¿Qué hay acerca de su madre? — preguntó Spock; si tal vez él no podía estar con su padrastro él podría regresar con su madre, Spock podría no convencer a los vulcanos que le dejasen tener a Jim bajo su protección. Era muy poco probable (por no hablar de ilógico) para que ellos estén de acuerdo en dejar que un (medio) niño Vulcano para cuidar a un niño humano herido; No importarían las protestas de Spock en la materia.

— Mi madre está en el espacio, ella no puede soportar mirarme. — Jim murmuró.

Un feroz tsunami de proteccionismo se desato en Spock; ¡Ni sus padres querían a Jim! Ahora sabía de donde venia toda esa bravuconería que sabía que Jim poseía cuando el quería ocultar con una media sonrisa para cubrir todo esto. Spock mentalmente negó con la cabeza. Enfócate. Su amigo no lo recordaba. No podía regresarlo a sus padres. Jim sería herido de nuevo.

— Me esforzaré para ayudarle, Jim. — Spock anunció.

Jim le miró sorprendido, luego sonrió tan brillantemente como el sol, como si de pronto todas las nubes se hubiesen apartado para dar paso a algo tan claro y brillante. Eso casi golpeó a Spock.

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo Jim, y luego parpadeó. — Ah, sí, ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no puedo recordar el tuyo. — Jim había llegado a la conclusión que no podía recordar a Spock, pero sin embargo lo conocía. Spock sintió una oleada ilógica de orgullo para la capacidad del humano a sentir cuando no podía racionalizar.

— Yo soy Spock.

— ¡Hola, Spock...! — Jim respondió.

Y luego cayó inconsciente.

 

Hola!! Esta es una nueva traducción y espero que les guste, ya saben errores es por el móvil y si alguien gusta betearme con gusto lo apreciaría!

Lia Out.


End file.
